


【SK/ABO】何絮似风(9)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK/ABO】何絮似风(9)

☞私设abo，个人脑洞，请勿上升  
☞继续发情期，慎入  
本来只想写个小小的后续，发现其实也不算小，依然涉及好几个🚗点  
连续爆肝两篇车车，小粥粥已经不行了，下章回归清水甜文，想看三天三夜自己去床底下排队

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;

 

Best接到好友电话的时候是震惊的，电话那头哼哼唧唧的“Sing～嗯～～哼～”是什么情况？今天Singto不应该在GMM年会上吗？这是和哪个花枝招展的小艺人滚到床上去了？

嗷！这还是他洁身自好的朋友Singto吗？

等到Best匆匆忙忙开着车赶到了GMM地下车库，他的好友二话不说抱着一个软绵绵的发情omega上了车，借着地下车库昏暗的灯光看，貌似是个挺白净的男孩。

下一秒，还在疯狂脑补的Best就被空气中异样的迷迭香惊得变了脸色。

“你。。你标记他了？！”

Singto亲密地安抚着怀里焦躁的Krist，勉强抽出一点空隙，一脸理所当然地丢给Best一个白眼。

“快点下车，去把GMM五层ML练习室打扫干净。”

“？？？”

“你车上有食物和水吧？”Singto又补了一句。

“有。。。”

Singto二话不说，下车从后背箱拿出一些食物，然后把Best从驾驶座上拎下来，带着Krist开车走了。

“？？？”深夜被独自抛弃在地下停车场的Best风中凌乱。

 

 

 

“嗯～～嗯～～呜呜～”

被Singto留在后座一会，Krist就开始哭闹起来，处在发情期的Krist一会儿都离不得Singto。

没办法，Singto又把他移到了副驾驶，顺便把Krist可爱的大脑袋安放在自己的腿上，迷迭香和温暖的alpha的体温安慰着他。

“Kit～吃点东西好吗？”

Singto拆了块小蛋糕，奈何扭动的大宝贝根本不配合，嘴里呜咽着倒好似被欺负了。

折腾来折腾去，Singto只硬喂了他一块小蛋糕和半瓶牛奶。

火速解决Krist喝剩下的半瓶奶，Singto让不安分的大宝贝折腾出来的火刚勉强灭了一点，没想到大宝贝又开始做妖。

“哦咦！Kit！～”

没系皮带的西裤很容易让Krist扯开了拉链，扯松了裤子，放出生机勃勃的紫红肉柱。

alpha的精液的味道对omega来说同样是催情剂，特别是刚在发情期又被Singto标记了的Krist，对于自己的alpha简直抵抗力为零。

粉白滚烫的脸颊痴迷地贴在昂头的阴茎上蹭动，感受着阴茎的高温熨烫和虬结于柱身的青筋摩擦带来的触觉。

“嗯呃～嗯～～”

从紫红肉头顶端的马眼里渗出的透明前列腺液胡乱糊在Krist精致的小脸上，色情又诱惑，极大满足了Singto的占有欲。

“唔～Kit～”

像还嫌不够似的，Krist大胆地张口，企图将肉头纳进口中。漂亮的菱形小嘴被鸡蛋大小的柱头撑得鼓鼓满满，大张成了“O”字型，Singto都产生了会撕裂这张小口的错觉，在驾驶坐上小心扭动着想要抽出自己的大家伙。

幸而今晚宽广的马路上没什么车辆行人，不然两人这般胡来极容易出事。

Krist却一点都不领Singto的好意，感觉到口中的物什的不配合，露出尖尖的牙惩戒似的轻咬了一口，足以Singto倒吸了一口凉气。

“Kit～！！”

知道嘛！咬得又不是很大力～谁叫它不听话。

Krist的小鼻子哼着气表示自己的不满，小手还是乖乖探到肉柱下的两个卵蛋处，轻轻揉搓把玩以示安慰。

尽管努力把小嘴张到了最大，Krist觉得下巴都发酸发痛，像是要脱臼似的，仍未把整个肉头含进嘴里，更别提粗壮的柱身。

毕竟，alpha的生殖器天赋异禀。

屡次尝试失败，Krist终于放弃和整个阴茎较劲，转而鼓着嘴努力吮吸着含在嘴中的部分，灵活的舌探进探出，舔吮着茁壮的柱头，骚刮着脆弱的马眼。

“唔～Kit，别闹～”

在腿间埋头苦作的Krist才不理Singto口是心非的拒绝，小手攀在肉柱上，拼命挤压着口腔，用温热柔嫩的口腔粘膜去箍紧嘴里的大家伙，“滋滋”的吮吸声在封闭的车厢里立体环绕、不绝于耳。

小口鼓动得累了，堪堪松开柱头，又转而用手去撸动、揉捏勃起的肉柱，香软粉嫩的舌尖不停探出，卷入马眼口溢出的体液，腥臊苦涩却是最好的安慰剂和催情剂。

似乎是不满辛苦了许久却仍吃不到肖想的精液，手酸口酸的Krist终于没耐心的放弃讨好这个大家伙，抱上Singto精壮的腰，攀起身子就索要亲吻。

“嗷～Kit～我开车呢。”

完全被撩拨起的阴茎还大大咧咧的敞在空气中，失去了Krist的抚弄，被微凉的晚风弄得不上不下。Singto看着这个花样百出的小妖精，还要顾及开车没法将他就地正法，心里别提多难受了。

“哼～不亲就不亲，坏蛋～”

被Singto将脸压在肩上的Krist不满地嘟囔着，报复性的在Singto脖颈处啃咬，亮出小虎牙哼哧哼哧地研磨Singto的腺体。

“哦咦～Kit～”

Singto的语气里满是宠溺和无奈，从前他倒不觉得Krist有这么软，虽然Krist很容易含羞，也经常被莫名其妙的东西吓到，但很多时候Krist都是极具男性魅力的男孩子，甚至让那个omega女孩Armi心心念念惦记着。

Krist常常是勇往直前的、是坚韧不屈的，他也是细心敏感的、体贴温柔。而现在，在Singto这儿，他是个有些无赖的、热情又害羞的大宝贝。

不论是哪一面的Krist，似乎都对Singto有着致命的吸引力，让他无法抗拒，也放弃挣扎。

因为Krist一路的闹腾，Singto头一次觉得回家的路远得像到西天取经，小妖精Krist一个人远远抵了那一路的什么蜘蛛精、琵琶精、玉兔精，就是入定的老僧也受不住啊！

车厢内的迷迭香和柠檬草混合的气味愈发浓郁，甚至叫人有些喘不上气。

Singto湿哒哒的裤腿全是Krist涌出的omega液，跨坐在Singto身上的Krist因为情潮的再度来袭又软得直不起腰肢。

“Kit～”

Singto一探那张躲藏的脸，一手隐忍的眼泪和汗水。

好在总算到家了，Singto火急火燎地停好车，摸上Krist小屁股上糊作一团的遮羞布，往下一扯，就露出湿哒哒的密处。

剑拔弩张的大肉柱“噗”地捅进了肥沃的宝穴，塞得严严实实，把泛滥的omega液堵在了柔软的深处。

“嗯唔～”

“Kit～”

Singto把着大宝贝的翘臀将人抱了起来，Krist自觉地伸腿牢牢缠住了Singto的腰，疲乏混沌的脑袋靠在Singto肩上。

看见车内的水渍，Singto有预感Best要和他的爱车说再见了。

“啪”地打了一下Krist的屁股，丰满的臀肉荡出了白花花的浪纹。

Singto满意地勾唇，调笑道:“Kit这么会流水，看来Sing要用大肉棒时时刻刻把这贪吃的小嘴堵住，不然都出不了门了～”

“唔～～”

“Sing在里面舒不舒服，一直都放在里面好不好，吃饭也在里面，睡觉也在里面，把Kit喂得饱饱的。。。”

“呜呜～～变态～”

Krist被Singto接二连三的荤话羞红了脸，简直怀疑自己认识了一个喝假酒的Singto。挣扎着想拿脚去踹他，结果没勾紧Singto，差点掉下来，吓得美穴里的嫩肉一紧，死死搅紧了硬挺挺的大肉柱。

“哦！～～Kit～不要急～”

钥匙刚插入锁芯，Singto就被夹得又爽又痛，身子一顿，好不容易施力拉开了门，侧身挤了进去。

摸着Krist胳膊上微凉皮肤，Singto抱着人直接朝浴室走去。

攀在Singto的身上的Krist垂着头，微张着小口，嘴角垂着涎水，无力地承受着随着走动，一下一下钉在花心的大肉柱，汗湿的刘海下是一张饱受情欲滋润的脸。

被凿开过一次的生殖口丝毫很是知道认熟，没顶两下已经自觉地开始张口，强劲地吮吸着一次次造访的马眼，刚才还撑得难受的生殖腔早就恬不知足，急于榨取精液享用。

Singto颠了颠怀里不安分的人，边往浴缸了注满了热水，抱着Krist坐了进去。

突如的温暖并没有让Krist放松，热气氤氲着情欲的味道，混合的信息素在狭小湿热的空间里乱窜，让身上的火愈演愈热。

Krist抚着Singto的面庞凑上去亲吻，丁香小舌直往狼窝里送。身下则无师自通地摇摆着腰臀，主动吞吐着Singto的阴茎。

Singto简直恨不得死在浪得起飞的Krist身上，大舌卷着小舌亲得缠绵悱恻，手粗鲁地抓捏着Krist有些绵软的胸膛，恶意按压着挺立肿胀的红缨，顺着纤细的腰线骚弄怕痒的小腹和腰窝。

浴池中的水翻涌着溢出，“啪嗒啪嗒”地大片大片溅落在外。

Krist在水中摇摆着腰肢躲闪Singto作恶的手，扭得好似一条美人蛇。昂着头难耐地粗喘，刚刚与Singto亲吻的小舌还露着一小截在红唇外，眯着眼耸着鼻子又像是遗忘掉粉嫩小舌头的猫咪。

Singto一手扣着Krist的腰肢，一手大力揉捏着丰腴的大腿和饱满的臀瓣，挺着腰高速艹干紧致绵密的美穴，次次直怼生殖口，直到又一次把阴茎送入了生殖腔。

生殖腔里还存留着Singto大量的精液，艹进去的感觉特别不一样，阴茎被黏黏腻腻的液体包裹着，每一次侵占地盘的大肉柱都要挤出一些腔内的精液，并随着阴茎的抽出被一点一点带到穴口，在净澈的浴缸水里泛起星星点点的白。

“嗯唔～Sing～难受～”

“乖～啾～啾啾～”

轻柔的吻落在Krist哭得红肿的眼角，舌尖的舔动带着点刺刺的痛，在这场情欲的盛宴里不过是快感的另一种面貌。

Singto几次将阴茎完全退出了小穴，再一插到底，震得生殖腔的软肉都揪在了一起。

艹得松软的美穴很轻易地就能一次次吞吃暴涨的肉柱，烂红的媚肉跟着节奏翻进翻出，温热的水也趁机涌入，替换出omega液和上一次交欢的精液。

“Kit～我们能做到这一缸子全是你的水吗？”

回应Singto的是，甬道深处的一阵搅紧，温暖的肉穴迎来了一阵小高潮，一波omega液冲刷着大肉柱，前端通红的小家伙勉强跟着哭哭啼啼地闹了一下。

Krist是真的累坏了，哑掉的嗓子只能发出涩涩的呻吟，红白交错的小身子窝在Singto怀里不住的轻微抽搐。

Singto怕他睡着了会受凉，赶紧揽着Krist随意冲了下，裹着浴巾抱到了床上。

昏昏沉沉的Krist一接触到柔软的大床就打起了小呼，可他身下的小嘴却仍不停地含吮着粗壮的阴茎，丝毫不体谅主人的劳累。

Singto跪趴在Krist的身上，俯下身舔吮着痕迹斑斑的身体，身下快速耸动，感受着依旧活跃的甬道的包裹蚕食，再一次在生殖腔内成结。

红肿未消的腺体又一次被咬破，强势的迷迭香这一次进入得很温柔，又或许是柠檬草已经习惯接受他的爱人。

不顾还在射精的大肉柱，Singto放任私密处的相连，侧身窝在Krist身侧，拥着怀里的大宝贝，闭上眼小憩一会儿，夜还长，发情期也还长。

 

满室的迷迭香和柠檬草还在不竭余力的交缠着，一如床铺上交颈而卧的恋人。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
